1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor manufacturing process and more particularly to a method of forming a conductive pattern.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progressing of technology, the manufacture of electronic devices requires higher integrity to satisfy the market trend for electronic devices that are light, thin, short, and compact. Other than reducing the size of the semiconductor devices, the integrity of the electronic device can also be enhance by shortening the distance between the semiconductor devices. However, problems occur in the manufacturing process when the size of the semiconductor devices is reduced or the distance between the semiconductor devices is shortened.
Take the conductive patterns used for manufacturing the semiconductor devices as an example, in the conventional technique, an entire layer of conductive layer is first formed, a photoresist layer is formed on the conductive layer, and a photolithography process and an etching process are performed to the photoresist layer to form a patterned photoresist layer. Thereafter, the patterned photoresist layer is adopted as a mask to pattern the conductive layer so as to complete the manufacture of the conductive patterns. As the size of semiconductor devices becomes smaller, the size of conductive patterns also decreases relatively. Consequently, the aspect ratio of the conductive patterns becomes higher, thereby increasing the difficulty for manufacturing the conductive patterns. Moreover, complicated steps are required when forming the conductive patterns using the photolithography and etching processes, so that the manufacturing efficiency of the semiconductor devices cannot be enhanced easily.